


The Stars

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [65]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “The stars look especially lovely tonight.”Character: FiliWarning: N/A





	The Stars

“The stars look especially lovely tonight.” You mention as you look up at them from your seat besides the camp fire. Fili and you were on watch, not that much was happening hence the star gazing. 

You didn’t know much about stars, but you thought they were beautiful nonetheless. Shining up there, little lights that came out when everything was darkest. 

“So do you.”

“Flatterer.” You look over at Fili, who is gazing at you, and roll your eyes with a sense of humour. Not believing that he’s being serious. After all Fili was a little bit of a flirt, not quite as much as his brother Kili, but enough to make you doubt he was serious.

“I mean it. You look lovely.” But he is serious. His eyes don’t hold any humour, he’s not smiling. His brow is furrowed. 

“We’ve been on the road for a week and I haven’t bathed since we left the Shire.” You were sure your hair was mess, your skin covered in a layer of dust and dirt, your clothes were definitely dirty, and you very much doubted your loveliness after a week on the road. 

“You still look lovely. You always do.”

“…I…Thank you.” You look at way from it fully understanding that he truly thought such a thing and finding yourself just the tiniest bit bashful.


End file.
